Women's health research has been emphasized in the NIH strategic plan and one of the mandates of the NIH Office of Research in Women's Health established in 1990 by Congressional mandate is to enhance research in Women's Health. The National Institute of Aging has a precedent of funding innovative research on Women's Health and Aging including menopause. The proposed Women's Health and Aging: Research and Leadership Training Grant focuses on training researchers in Women's Health and Aging. Research faculty cluster along themes of the Biology of Menopause and Postmenopausal Diseases (9 faculty) or Clinical Research in Mid to Late Life Aging Women (7 faculty). All research training faculty are currently principal investigators to NIH-funded research programs. To ensure mentoring, the Training Grant also has a Leadership Core of four senior women faculty committed to nurturing the careers of future academicians. An Advisory Committee of selected faculty from each theme and three additional faculty will assist the director and Co-Directors in overseeing recruitment, selection, and monitoring of trainees. This training program is for postdoctoral PhD or physician scientists who desire a research career in Women's Health and Aging. Support is requested for two positions in year one and four positions in subsequent years. The training program incorporates the following: 1) apprenticeship with a research mentor, 2) course work, lectures, and seminars which include instruction in grant writing, teaching, women's health, aging, leadership skills, mentoring, ethical conduct in research, and issues of aging among special populations, 3) and close tracking and mentoring by the Advisory Committee, the Leadership Core, and the individual research mentor. An Evaluation Plan is proposed for the trainees, faculty and training program.